


Prisons

by aykayem



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of why airbenders can't be emprisoned. [giftfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witblogi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witblogi/gifts).



What would an airbender’s prison be like?

It’s not like you could do much to them. No matter what you do, where you put them, there’s always some remnant of air left. Something they might - in some bizarre twist of fate, some last ditch effort to save themselves from the fate - be able to bend. It would have to be a vacuum, or somewhere far below the ground, or somewhere high above everything else. Or somewhere too hot - maybe somewhere too cold?

If you want to trap a firebender, just make them cold. If you want to trap an earthbender, steal away their soil. If you want to trap a waterbender, make them dry - only bloodbending will save them then, and that’s solved easily enough. But to trap an airbender, too much thought needs to be put into it; there are too many variables, too many options for anyone worth their salt.

It would quickly become survival of the fittest if they were all in prisons - only the best, the strongest, the smartest would be able to figure out a way to get out. Perhaps some self-sacrificial, perhaps some with ideas that hadn’t been ever thought of before, but someone would get out. And then it would be back to square one again, with the cycle neverending.

No wonder they just killed them all.


End file.
